Swing And A Miss
by YankeeFan87
Summary: Shawn breaks into the house of a murder suspect in order to collect the evidence necessary to convict him, when he's confronted by the killer and shot. Shawn is forced to wait for the help of the SBPD while the killer taunts him.  Hurt!Shawn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Shawn or any psych characters.

**A/N:** This is my first psych fic, and I had intended to make it funny but then it somehow morphed into something more dramatic. Hopefully I can make it funny and not too sappy. Most likely a 2-shot, but I'm just gonna go ahead and post this since it's getting late.

**Summary: **Shawn breaks into the house of a murder suspect in order to collect the evidence necessary to convict him, when he's confronted by the killer and shot. Shawn is forced to wait for the help of the SBPD...if he can let them know where he is.

Ew. I don't like writing summaries. Hopefully that was enough to get you interested.

* * *

It had been a relatively simple case and Shawn had figured it out in less than a day. Heck, Lassie probably would have figured it out given a few more hours. And maybe that's why Shawn was here now, at the house of Andrew Mulligan: politician, millionaire, and murderer. Because for some reason, he needed to be the first to crack the case.

Regardless of his initial reasoning, Shawn was now regretting his decision to break into the house. He hadn't even bothered telling Gus his plan, knowing he would shoot it down immediately. And then he'd probably call Henry, and Shawn just couldn't deal with that right now. No one knew that he was here, and that was probably for the best.

Shawn refocused his attention on his plan. He knew what he needed and he knew where he could find it, but the second he climbed through the basement window, he could tell that something was up. He could hear someone moving things around upstairs, hastily packing up boxes, no doubt in an attempt to escape before morning.

Shawn knew he should climb back out the window, get a safe distance away from the house, and call Lassie and Jules. But he didn't want to risk the chance that Andrew would destroy the evidence. And then there would be no way of tying him to the murder of his wife Joanna. So Shawn slowly closed the window and quietly crept up the stairs. All he needed to do was grab the evidence and run. _It would be so simple_.

Of course it wasn't simple. And _of course_ Andrew's first move had been to grab the evidence. So Shawn did the only thing he could think of; he confronted the jerk. Again, not a good move. But Shawn wasn't thinking long-term right now.

"Where do you think you're going, Andrew?" Shawn asked, startling the man and causing him to swing around, squinting to see who it was that was standing in his den at 3 in the morning, disrupting his escape plans. Shawn saw the look of recognition on his face.

"What the..what the _hell_ are you doing in my house, psychic?" Andrew reached down and picked something up. _Uh oh_, Shawn thought to himself, recognizing the glint of a gun in the dim light. _Hadn't planned for that_.

Shawn put his hands up in a conciliatory manner. "Whoa, man. No need to point the gun. I just wanna talk." Shawn discretely put his hand in his pocket, pressing "send" on his phone. He had already brought up Lassie's phone number before entering the house, knew he'd be working late at the SBPD trying to solve this case. Jules too. And right now they were his only hope. He spoke up louder then, hoping to drown out the angry greeting from the senior detective that he was certain he would receive.

Shawn motioned to the signed Babe Ruth bat that Andrew was holding in his other hand. "What are you doing with that bat? Or should I say, what are you doing with the _murder_ weapon?"

A look of panic flashed across Andrew's face. Followed immediately by one of pure hatred. Shawn continued. "Didn't think anyone would think to look at your precious baseball collection, did ya Andrew? And you knew you couldn't suddenly get rid of the bat, because that would have been far too suspicious." Shawn spoke even more loudly, hoping that the detectives were on the other line, that they were hanging on to every word he said. "You didn't have anyone fooled, by the way. We knew it was you all along."

"Shut up!" Andrew shouted at him, leveling the gun at Shawn's chest. "I'll shoot you, I swear."

"Shoot me or don't shoot me. You're caught either way. The SBPD knows I'm here, they're sending backup any minute."

Andrew scoffed at that. "You're lying. No way they would have let a _psychic_ go to the house of a suspected murderer. Nice try, though." His face hardened then and Shawn flinched at what he saw reflected in Andrew's eyes. "And you're wrong, psychic. I _will _get away. What's one more murder if it means my freedom?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shawn shouted, but it was too late. He felt the pain of the bullet tear through his stomach before he even had a chance to react, letting out a cry of shock and pain. He looked up into the eyes of Andrew Mulligan and all he saw was pure evil.

"They say getting shot in the stomach is the worst way to die," Andrew told him, and Shawn could hear the sick pleasure in his voice. "Slow and agonizing." He picked up his bags and started packing again, more slowly this time. "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

* * *

_TBC!_ But only if you review and let me know how it is so far! Bwahaha.


	2. The Great Bambino

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for your reviews. Oh yeah, and 2-shot? Try more like a 3-shot...hopefully. ALSO I realized that I didn't have a time frame in the actual show, so let's say this is some point in season 4.**

* * *

Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara were still poring over evidence in Chief Vick's office long after most of the precinct had gone home. Shawn had been right when he'd told Mulligan that he hadn't fooled anyone. Lassie and Jules knew Andrew was the killer; they just needed that last piece of the puzzle, the murder weapon which had been so damn elusive thus far.

If Lassiter had had his way, they would have torn apart Mulligan's house days ago and tested everything for blood evidence. But being a politician, Mulligan had many friends in high places and Carlton had been shut down when he'd tried to obtain a warrant. Not without probable cause, he'd been told. Bullshit. He felt his eyes burning from staring at the same photos and papers for so long. There had to be something he'd missed.

Lassiter was about to say something to O'Hara when he felt his phone begin to buzz. Who would be calling at 3 in the morning, he wondered briefly before his mind went immediately to Spencer. What now? He thought angrily.

"What the hell do you want Spencer?" he grumbled into the phone. He was met with silence. "Spencer, I swear, if you're prank calling me, I am NOT in the mood!" he yelled. He was about to hang up when he heard a muffled sound coming from the phone.

_"What are you doing with that bat,"_ he heard. _"Didn't think anyone would think to look at your precious baseball collection, did ya Andrew?"_

Lassiter listened in stunned silence. What the hell was Spencer doing? "O'Hara," he said, putting his phone on speaker. The two listened in horror as the scene played out, both realizing the implication of what they were hearing. Just then the Chief walked in carrying three cups of coffee. She stopped short when she saw the looks on her detectives' faces.

"What's going on?"

"Spencer's in Mulligan's house," O'Hara told her in disbelief. "He's got the murder weapon."

"_What_?" The chief demanded. Because why the hell would the department psychic be at the home of a suspected murderer at three in the morning? Lassiter just shook is head, though he couldn't say he was that surprised with the turn of events, especially not after everything Spencer had pulled over the years. He was about to say just that when Juliet spoke up.

"Shh, listen!"

_"You're wrong, psychic. I will get away...what's one more murder..." _Suddenly a bang resounded over the phone, followed by complete and utter silence. Lassiter looked at Juliet who had her hand up against her mouth in shock. All three officers stood in silence. Lassiter pressed the send button, hoping that Spencer would answer but the phone went straight to voice mail.

"Try Gus," Juliet whispered. "He's probably with Shawn, right?" But Gus wasn't with Shawn, and he'd seemed more shocked than anyone about the situation.

"Okay that's it," Lassiter spoke up once they'd ended the call with Gus, after Lassie had emphatically told him not to go to Mulligan's house under any circumstances. "No more wasting time - O'Hara, let's go."

O'Hara nodded, turning to the chief. "Go, Detective," Karen told her. "I'll radio in for backup."

* * *

The initial shock of the bullet wound was wearing off and Shawn was left with an intense, mind-numbing pain. And he'd thought that getting shot in the shoulder had been painful...boy was he wrong. He pressed his hand to the steadily-bleeding wound, groaning in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it," sneered Mulligan. "Soon enough the stomach acid will seep into your bloodstream. Then you'll really know what agony is."

"Why'd you kill her?" Shawn asked, because even after all this, he did still want to know the full details of the case.

"Because I could." Andrew answered simply. "I was bored with her - if I'd divorced her she would have gotten half of my money. And I couldn't live with that."

"But why use the baseball bat?"

"She hated that thing. She hated my whole collection of baseball memorabilia. It only seemed fitting that that was the way she died. And who would have guessed that I used a valuable antique to beat my wife to death? Besides you, of course."

Shawn smirked. "Yeah well you're not as clever as you think. They'll figure it out."

"Even if they do, I'll be long gone. Well, psychic, it's been fun. I would love to stay and watch you die, but my flight leaves in an hour." With that, Mulligan gathered his bags, saluting Shawn as he made his way out the front door. Shawn heard his car pulling away and he groaned again. He was going to die, and it was all for nothing.

* * *

Please review! It makes me SO happy. And then I write more for you all!


	3. The Sultan of Swat

**A/N**: **Okay I've decided it's season 4, but after Abigail is gone...so maybe season 5? Also, I know a lot about this "case" doesn't make sense, but I didn't really care about that. I mainly just wanted to write the situation. Also - medical stuff? I know nothing about it. So don't take it seriously. At all.  
**

**Please review! Let me know what you think!  
**

**

* * *

**

Lassiter didn't ever think he had driven so fast in his life. O'Hara sat silently in the seat next to him, body tense. He could tell she was worried. "He'll be fine, O'Hara," he said because he felt the need to break the silence. "How many times has he faced off against an armed suspect? He's always okay." Juliet didn't say anything, and he drove the rest of the way in silence.

They got to the house just as Gus's blue Echo pulled up. Lassiter mumbled a curse under his breath and opened the door. "Guster! I told you not to come!"

"Yeah, and did you really believe I'd listen?"

_No_, Lassiter thought. Of course Gus wouldn't listen to him. Not when his best friend was in danger. Just then the passenger-side door of the car opened, revealing a very tired, very nervous, very _angry_-looking Henry. _Of course_ Gus called him. _Damn_.

"Detective, where is my son?"

Juliet stepped forward then, probably anticipating her partner's rude response. "Mr. Spencer," she started, "we got a call from Shawn's cell phone about 20 minutes ago. He didn't speak to us, but we heard him arguing with Andrew Mulligan in the background. He said he had the murder weapon." She paused, waiting for Henry's response.

"Is he okay?" he asked quietly, because Juliet looked too shaken up for that to be all.

"We believe we heard a gunshot," she said slowly. "And then we lost communication with him."

"Dammit kid," Henry muttered, concern evident in his voice. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in."

Lassiter did speak up then. "No way. O'Hara and I will check it out. You stay here with Guster."

Henry shook his head. "Either I go in with you now, or I follow you in right after. He's my _son_, Detective."

Lassiter was about to argue more but Juliet stopped him again. "Fine. You can come," she said, her eyes begging Lassiter to let it go. "But stay close behind us." She turned to Gus then. "Gus, you wait here for the ambulance, okay?" Juliet didn't know what they would find inside the house and she didn't want Gus to see his best friend shot. Gus just nodded, watching as Henry and the two detectives made their way inside the house.

* * *

Shawn had heard the sirens approaching. _Thank you_, he thought. He fought off his body's desire to go unconscious, knowing he had to stay awake long enough to tell the detectives where Mulligan had gone. "Clear!" he heard. _Lassie_.

Then he heard another, much prettier voice. "Shawn!" Juliet shouted.

"In here!" he yelled. Or at least he thought he did. _When did his voice disappear?_ He tried again. "Here!" That was a little louder. He heard footsteps coming closer and then his dad's face swam into vision. "Dad?" he asked, because how the hell did his dad find out? And then Henry was crouching down next to Shawn, and Juliet had taken Shawn's hand in hers. "Mullig..." he coughed, trying again, "Mulligan. He's gone."

Lassiter stepped closer to hear. "What do you mean gone?" Juliet glared at him for being so insensitive, but he was only trying to do his job.

"Bout 10 minutes ago...took evidence...fly away."

That was all Lassiter needed to hear, and he ran off to radio Chief Vick. They'd catch this bastard red-handed.

Shawn was trying to speak again, but Henry quieted him. "Shh, don't talk Shawn." He had taken off his over shirt and was pressing it to Shawn's stomach, trying to slow the bleeding. Juliet was sitting quietly next to them, a comforting hand on Shawn's shoulder.

Lassiter came back into the room then. "They've got him, Spencer. One of the squad cars stopped Mulligan a few blocks from here. Idiot was speeding."

Shawn smiled slightly, deciding it was safe to close his eyes.

* * *

The paramedics arrived shortly after Shawn had passed out, followed by a pale-looking Gus. Henry had passed off his son to the medical professionals, knowing he couldn't do anything more for him. He'd numbly followed Gus to the car and they followed the ambulance on the five-minute ride to the hospital.

Shawn was immediately whisked off once the ambulance arrived at the hospital and Henry wasn't even able to catch a glimpse of him, just directed to the waiting room. He knew he should give Maddie a call, but he wanted to wait until he heard from the doctor. Lassiter and Juliet showed up after he and Gus had been waiting there for at least three hours.

Juliet looked wiped, worry showing clearly on her face. "Have you heard anything?" she asked Henry.

Henry shook his head. "Doc hasn't come out yet. I'm guessing they took Shawn into surgery, though." Juliet nodded, sitting down next to Gus. She looked up at Lassiter who was standing awkwardly, clearly trying to decide what to say.

"O'Hara, I need to get back to the station. I want to be the one to interrogate Mulligan." Juliet nodded.

"I'm going to wait here for awhile," she told him.

"Okay," Lassiter said, turning to Henry. "I hope Shawn's okay," he mumbled, and Henry smiled a little at his uneasiness.

"Thank you, detective." Lassiter nodded and hurried out the hospital doors.

Another hour passed with still no news. Finally, when Henry was about to go hunt someone down on his own, he saw a harried-looking young doctor approaching. "Family of Shawn Spencer?" he asked. Henry stood up.

"I'm his father," he said. "These are his friends," he motioned towards Gus and Juliet. "They can hear what you have to say."

The doctor nodded. "Frankly, I'm amazed with your son, Mr. Spencer. A wound like that should have killed him, but he's doing _miraculously_." Henry hadn't been expecting that.

"He's okay?"

"Well, relatively speaking. He's still in very serious condition, but a gunshot wound to the stomach is oftentimes fatal. He should be fine in a few days."

Henry, Gus, and Juliet let out a collective sigh of relief. Gus spoke up then, "So can we see him?"

"He should rest now," the doctor said, but seeing the disappointment on everyone's faces he amended his answer. "Five minutes. You can see him for _five _minutes. But then he really should rest."

The trio smiled and headed off to Shawn's room.

* * *

_3 Days Later_

The doctor had been right; Shawn had made an incredible recovery. Three days after being shot in the stomach and he was already bugging the doctors to release him from the hospital. Henry was doing his best to force Shawn to stay, but the kid was driving him crazy. Still, he was so relieved that his son was okay that he was willing to put up with a little aggravation.

Chief Vick and Lassiter had both stopped by a few times to check on Shawn and update him on the case. Mulligan had confessed to everything and had been indicted on murder charges against his wife. Though that was definitely a positive development, the chief had still reprimanded Shawn for the carelessness that almost got him killed. And Shawn had promised her, with his fingers crossed behind his back, that he'd never do anything like that again. But Shawn didn't feel too guilty, seeing as he didn't think she believed him anyway.

Besides Henry, Gus and Juliet had been at the hospital more than anyone. And Shawn was very pleasantly surprised with the latter. Juliet had come to the hospital every day to check up on him. He smiled as she walked into the room just then.

"Hey Shawn!" she exclaimed, happy to see that he was looking better than he had since the shooting.

"Jules," he said smiling back.

"Brought you a pineapple smoothie," she said, grinning as she handed it to him. "But I can just stay for a sec - Carlton wants me back at the precinct to help him with paperwork." She bent over and kissed Shawn on the cheek. "See you later, Shawn," she said, turning and leaving the room.

Gus, who had been watching from the corner of the room, stepped forward. "What the hell, man?"

Shawn looked at him innocently. "What?"

"You screw up an investigation, break into a suspect's house, and get yourself shot...and you _still _get the girl?"

Shawn grinned widely at that. "Man pain, Gus. women can't resist it. It's the whole Florence Nightgown thing."

Gus let out an exasperated sigh. "It's Florence Nightingale, Shawn."

Shawn waited a beat, shaking his head. "I've heard it both ways."

* * *

DONE! I hope you liked it :) Let me know! Because it makes me SOOO happy. For reals. Thanks for reading!


End file.
